Somethings Not Right
by madeleines-alive
Summary: Draco has been accepted into the Death Eater regime and must now do Voldie's bidding and find his long lost grandaughter, but when he accidently kidnaps the wrong girl he must find a way to deal with the oopppsie... accident. My first upload.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Picking up the Pieces

"Maddie, you don't understand, nobody is going to take someone like you seriously when you act like that!"

"Like what?" Maddie asked trying her hardest to look as innocent as possible.

"Like that! Like your fucking twelve!" Her agent screamed at her from across the large mahogany desk.

Madeleine rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm not twelve I don't act like I'm twelve, and I certainly don't look like it either!" She ran her fingers down her body, "Besides, even if I do act like I'm twelve it doesn't really matter, 'cause when you're posing, boys sure aren't wondering about your personality!"

The girl was right, but the agent knew there was more to modeling besides looking pretty and posing. She had to walk too. She had to actually land the job. And nobody wanted a girl like Maddie that didn't give a damn what other people thought.

The agent tried her best to look at the woman in front of her and sound calm. Sometimes Madeleine really took a lot of patience. Throughout the years the agent had had numerous people she had worked with, but none were nearly as trying as Mad. The worst part was, Madeleine didn't even seem to notice all the things she was doing wrong, and how Madeleine's actions were having an effect on her work. Many times the agent would go out and try to find certain designers that would allow Mad to walk down the runway and they would all deny her. Sure Madeleine had a beautiful body, and even more beautiful photos, but when the designers would meet her in person, they would be completely turned off by her lack of work ethic and eccentric personality.

"Come on Maddie, not one single designer wants you, not one! I had to get down on my hands and knees and BEG Victoria Secret to take you! Even then they didn't want you, they just called saying that one girl broke her leg and wouldn't be able to walk. You were their fucking last choice!

"Well, I don't really care because I don't really want them. I never wanted this life path. I wanted to be the designer. I wanted to be the one to dress everyone up in my beautiful clothes. But as it just so happens, no, I'm not that woman. I'm a figure. I'm a figure of sex. That's all." The 19 year olds eye started to shimmer as they filled up with tears.

"But, honey, sweetie, you could be sooo much more, you just won't let yourself. This is a stepping stone and if you don't start here where are you going to start? How are you going to start? You have no chance! You have no connections! I'm telling you, take my advice, just do what I ask, just this once, if you don't like it you never have to put yourself through this again I swear. I'll take up my stuff and leave."

But God, she didn't want to leave the up and coming model. Madeleine had so much to offer the modeling world. Madeleine was a little short for her job but she more than made up for it with her spunk and appeal. She had long dark auburn hair with just a touch of curl and dark teal eyes. Her skin was pale, yet around a bunch of women with deep tans, she stood out and brought the attention to herself, making all the women by comparison seem to be a thing of the past. She had neither freckles nor beauty marks of any kind. Her beauty was not branded- it was just there.

Madeleine looked up from the older woman's dark eyes to the painting on the wall. Maddie really didn't want this, but she had hit rock bottom and knew that there was no other way up. She would be lost. Tossed out of the fashion world like a hair out of juice. There was no other way.

"What do I have to do?" Madeleine asked quietly.

"You just do nothing sweetheart, you stay out of trouble, that's all and I'll go and call up the agency. Go to the hotel get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Fine, whatever." The young girl got up smoothed her cotton mini, and walked out.

'Yeah, Fine whatever,' sneered the way too soft agent.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is my second chapter. I have the whole story planned out so if you like the story you're in luck because I'm uploading frequently. So anywho read and review, and let me know what you guy's think.

Chapter two: Initiation

The dark, wet, stone walls vibrated with the noise of Lord Voldemort's voice. It was quiet, yet so sinister that even the stone pathway cringed. Inside the apparent deserted building the death eaters congregated for the initiation of Voldemort's newest follower, Lucius's son, Draco Malfoy. Everybody knew that Draco would be the best, and they were afraid. They were afraid because Draco would put them all to shame. He would show them that they weren't followers- they were groupies.

They all crowded into one room, and the room was so cold. All the men and women in their masks, waiting for the lord of the dead to show his skeletal face.

When he walked in- more like floated, all the death eaters breath caught in their throat, for if they let the air out it would come as a scream. No matter how long they had been around him, it, that- they couldn't get used to it- they never could get used to it. The Lord sat himself in his strong throne, and his young whores laid themselves about his feet.

Then HE walked in. The Dragon. If he had been only born of Lord Voldemort, he would have been in his master's spot by now. For its survival. Survival of the fittest. And Draco, by God, was the fittest.

He strided to the Lord, and every man in that room can say that Draco was the only one; Draco was the only one who could stride to the Dark Lords side and not blink an eye. Draco knew the protocol. He saw many men and women go through this process. Now it was his turn. His turn to walk up and take his place among the others.

Lord Voldemort had different plans for his young padawon. He needed Draco's young blood to do something for him. He needed Draco to find his granddaughter. He himself knew he was getting old and he knew that with the war raging in the wizarding world, Harry Potter would soon find the last Horcrux, putting Voldemorts life to a final end. Voldemort However did not want his daughter to rule the throne. She had been living in America as a muggle to hide from the realities of the wizarding world and with the lost years of studying she could never become the ruler of the throne. He needed her seed. He needed her child. He could raise the child. And with the blood of himself and his strongest follower flowing through the child's veins. The child would be strong; the child would be the next great Dark Lord.

Dragon came to the dark lord and fell to his knees. Draco usually never let his pride fall, but for his King he would do anything. This was his path. This was his life. The only thing that Draco could ever think about was pleasing his master.

So now on his knees, he stuck out his arm and pulled up his black lank sleeve. Voldemort said the Latin and Draco Malfoy recited. The words of doom. Voldemort took his wand and laid it on the young man's skin, searing and pulling the horrific snake to the boy's forearm. Draco did not scream and he did not cry. He did not blink. He looked Lord Voldemort straight in the eye. Ice blue to steel black. Young to old.

The mark was on and the man stood up. Voldemort told Draco and the rest of his followers about his plan to find his granddaughter and his plan for his heir. Draco would do whatever his master said.

After Draco had graduated from Hogwarts, Draco had left with glee. Somethings had never changed. Draco did not want to change. He was a Malfoy. As soon as he left he went to his mansion on the hill where his family lived. He packed his stuff and left. It was not as some thought that he hated his family or that he was abused. His family had always treated him as the spoiled brat that he was, but he no longer wanted to live in the shadow of his father. He no longer wanted to be referred to as Draco Malfoy, son Of Lucius Malfoy. He wanted to be Draco Malfoy, greatest follower of Voldemort that ever lived. So he left and moved to another mansion on a hill, where he tried to live a life devoted to his Dark Lord.

After their meeting had commenced, Draco and two other Death Eaters, both anonymous, neither important to Voldemort, went with Draco to America to fulfill the first step in their plan to capture the dark princes.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the third chapter. I was wondering, do you guys think my chapters are too short? I thought I would set it up like scenes, like in a play, but I don't know. I think this is going to be my favorite chapter. It's the one that inspired me to write the whole story. I really don't think I liked the last chapter either but I'm not really good at being serious, so it kinda flopped.

Oh yeah and the last two chapters I forgot a disclaimer so here it is:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, but I sure as hell wish I did

Madeleine's POV

Oh my God, Oh my God, this is it, this is the show.

My makeup artist slicked the costume makeup on my face, though I wouldn't call it artistry, more like makeup torturist! God I thought they were supposed to be careful. OUCH! Hello! That's my face. Okay now you've done it, that's my eye damnit. God I hate modeling.

You want me to fit in that! Are you like kidding?!

The clothing designer held up this tiny tangerine orange member that probably would be tight on my thumb.

I knew I shouldn't have eaten that cupcake back there. Maybe if I breathe in and stick out my boobs.

Nope doesn't work. My clothing stylist is swearing.

Sorry.

Okay, dress is on, makeup smeared, currently planning on going on a diet, ready to walk the Cat Walk!

"Two minutes Madeleine!"

Wow that name sounds familiar, oh my God, was that my name? I think I'm hyperventilating. Breathe in breathe out. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SHOES!!!

Okay shoes are on, walk up to the curtain, wait for the cue… CUE!

Okay… this is good… I'm hot, I'm sexy… shake that thing. End of catwalk. Stop. Bam bam pose.. smile.. show that million dollar smile… roll shoulders.. and turn… okay strut strut strut…

Wow.. lots of light… don't go to the light! OoOoOooo… He's cute… Oooopps… theres a step.. Smile and pose girl… you meant that…

Okay.. there's the curtain… heaven more or less…

Backstage again. Did someone just say something to me? Sorry... I can't hear you… something about not paying attention… sorry I'm not listening…

Okay I only have to do this one more time tonight. Again something about not paying attention… I'm not listening…

Wow… I think this next piece is smaller than the last one. I guess if you really want to see my goodies I can wear that, but I'm warning you…

Ooooo… Do I get to wear the wings? Well, I see the pretty girl next to me gets to wear the really cute ones… guess I'm wearing the ones that look like their cut out of my grandmas old tablecloth…

Ewwwwww…. Is that a stain?... Just kidding, they're not THAT bad.

"Two minutes Madeleine!"

Hey I'm getting the hang of this! That was definitely my name this time! Okay check the feet… Shoes on… crotch covered… mostly…

Go to the curtain… wait for the cue… CUE!

I'm walking… I'm awesome… Oh yeah I know he wants me… Hey cutie… End of catwalk. Look mean… You're a fierce mean angel… growl ggggrrr… I think I scared the photographer. Probably not good… I'm gonna hear about that one later.

Walk… Walk… My milkshake brings all the boys too the yard… yeah yeah yeah… Okay don't forget about the step. UP… curtain. Wink at the audience…

Out and DONE!

My agent is really mad.

I thought I had done really swell.

It was the cupcake… I knew it…

Oh my God these shoes are killing me! Once you get used to it though this dress really isn't half bad…

My agent is REALLY mad… something about finding my own ride home… That's fine I'm a model… I'm

H-O-T-T!!!

Well, I'm leaving the building now, boy its cold out here, I knew I should of worn a hat…

CABBIE HELLO! Oh fuck… COME ON!

Oooo… There's another one…

Someone's tapping my shoulder…

Now maddie, just turn around… smile like you're NOT having the shittiest day ever… and give them your autograph.. if they're hot, your number…

Two guys in long dark robes starring at me… Hmm I thought that fashion was a little bit out but whatever…

"Gabrielle?"

Okay I'm not stupid… that definitely was NOT my name…

BLACK OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Okay… what did you guys think of the last chapter???? Hmmm???? I tried to make it like you were reading her mind. If you don't get the last chapter like let me know so that I can go back and edit the chapter and make it more readable.

Thanks to all who read the story or at least attempted too. My only wish in life is to make you happy… tear

Maddie groggily opened her eyes to the world that surrounded her. She tried quickly to take in all the things around her.

All around her were things that she probably could never afford in her whole life… even if she walked the cat walk every day. To her far left was a humongous black baby Grande piano, all shiny. To the side of her was a large elegantly crafted armoire which she could only imagine was filled with all sorts of expensive goodies. And to her right were shelves of books and some soft looking velvety black couches. Underneath her she could feel the luxurious bed on which she so rested.

And just above her, she thought she could make out… a face!

'That guy looks awfully familiar…' It suddenly clicked in her large overly egotistical head that that face had been that really smexy man in the audience.

She started to think that maybe she had one too many martinis at the after party last night and had gotten a _little_frisky.

Madeleine then attempted to roll over a little bit and stick out her BEST features for the man who she hoped she could shag again- just for the memory. As she moved she realized that her hands seemed to be clasped firmly above her head. Sure enough, tilting her head and looking behind her she realized that, yes her hands were tied. Madeleine then really started to think about what the hell REALLY must have happened last night!

The man smiled down at her and softly laughed.

"Gabrielle, love, my name is Draco Malfoy, and I have to tell you something that I believe will change your life forever, for the better."

Draco Malfoy, young hot rich extraordinaire, lifted his thin pale fingers to his hair and swept back a few strands of silvery blond hair that had slipped in front of his eyes.

'Gabrielle?' Madeleine tried to think to herself where the heck she heard that name before and why the heck he was calling her that now. She looked about the room once more… NOPE he was definitely not talking to someone else, he was talking to her. 'Maybe I have died.' Madeleine thought, 'Maybe everyone's name changes when they go to heaven.'

She pinched herself.

Nope she hadn't died.

That super smexy man takes a seat on the bed next to her.

She pinches herself again.

Still not dead. She must still be drunk.

"Gabrielle, listen to me, who you are is not who you really are."

'Obviously not,' she thought to herself,' or else this guy would definitely not be calling me Gabrielle.'

"Your father is my Master's right hand man, and your mother is my Master's daughter. You are heir to a throne most would die for." Draco started to explain. "Right now you are in my home; you must get ready because you and I are to soon leave for his castle of dark."

Draco got up. Madeleine was faintly upset.

Draco started to the door. Madeleine finally found her voice.

"Drake… dude… I'm so not-"She was interrupted by tons of women and small wrinkly creatures (who kind of resembled Yoda) popping out of thin air. She realized that at this moment she was either definitely drunk or someone had popped her a few pills (probably the agent).

Seeing how she was not going to finish her sentence, Draco slipped out of the room, his sickly sweet smile turning into a smirk, as he firmly shut the door behind him.


End file.
